In known electronic devices of this type, the cabinet is formed as an integral part for housing electronic and mechanical components as it is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. The electrical components comprise among others the power supply and signal processing circuits. The mechanical components may be a tape recorder and/or a CD player. The housing acts as a structuring element apt for arranging all required components for the device. Furthermore, the housing protects the user from hazardous electrical shocks and the components from damages due to external influences like dirt or moisture. Finally, the cabinet allows designing the device, i.e. the shape, size and looking. For all this reasons the cabinet is a very important part of the device, sometimes decisive for its commercial success.
In general, the cabinet is made out of plastic by injection moulding. Known cabinets enclose all components especially the loudspeakers. For marketing purposes it is frequently required to have different models of different design and size for different markets. It is therefore necessary to manufacture different types of cabinets for devices having different types of loudspeakers or different design of the loudspeaker boxes. Even though the mechanical and electrical components can be identical. This type of differentiation causes significant costs due to different moulds required for manufacturing cabinets for different models.